Of Kisses and Seduction
by yamada michiko
Summary: A conversation with her girlfriends forces Ayase Chihaya to rethink things regarding her relationship with Mashima Taichi, and she was about to discover another side of him... with the help of a thunderstorm. Rated M for mature content; you've been warned. Oneshot.


_**Take deep breaths, Michiko. Okay, you can do this.**_

_**Alright. This is a gift for any fellow TaiChihaya shippers who have wanted a fic like this, and a gift for myself as well.. hahaha. A dream come true, one might say.  
><strong>_

_**Behold, beloved readers. My first attempt at writing an adult fiction.**_

_**As I have no doubt warned you from the summary, this is a mature fic centering around Taichi and Chihaya. If you are not a TaiChihaya shipper, or just do not prefer adult fictions, I won't recommend this for reading. Aside from the fact that this is a lemon fic, this is also my first attempt at writing one, and I don't want to ruin any reader's impressions and expectations of adult situations. That said, you can back out now, click the back button and find another fic, **_**or**_** proceed with reading this.**_

_**Don't I say I didn't warn you.**_

_**At. Your. Own. Risk.**_

**Disclaimer: For the nth time, I don't own Chihayafuru. They're all Suetsugu-sensei's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Kisses And Seduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayase Chihaya had never cared about anything outside her little karuta world. At least, that had always been the general idea about her -after all, her own friends had dubbed her as a certified 'karuta baka'. She had spent her whole life loving karuta, trying to make her team better, had tried to become the best in Japan together, and <em>had<em> taken the trophy home together. So it was only natural that one would think that she would carry it on for the rest of her life, just spending her energy loving a sport that not many could appreciate.

They were so wrong.

Who said karuta is the only thing she could find her happiness with?

It had all began when she and Taichi had started dating. Theirs is a relationship which took nearly eighteen years in the making, and many people had been ridiculously happy when they had finally hooked up. Their friends of course, the senior members who had been the 'walls' of the Mizusawa karuta club, and most especially, Sumire-chan. For some unknown reason, (or maybe not so unknown to the other members who had eyes and common sense,) she had been the most overjoyed when she first admitted that she and Mashima Taichi were _finally_ in a relationship, hugging her around the shoulders and squealing out loud with Oe Kanade at their side, trying hard not to squeal herself as she tried to restrain their underclassman.

_What took you so _long, _Ayase-senpai!?_

She had blushed pleasantly and stammered her response, but Sumire-chan had seemed to be satisfied that _finally_, Ayase Chihaya was knocked good on the head and had decided to look around her and notice her best friend-since-childhood's feelings, which had never faltered even as she was chasing after a dream and an another man, one who she had always admired since their childhood.

Though of course, that had not been easy, -well, for her and Taichi at least, from the start.

Well, there were their work and time issues. Taichi is a doctor who had earned his license at the age of twenty-seven to boot, just right out of college, and she is a well-known model and the Mizusawa Karuta club adviser who had been the reigning Queen for three years in a row. Admittedly, she and Taichi had a hard time adjusting since their hours sometimes do not agree with each other's, which is understandable since as a doctor Taichi was sometimes assigned in night duty, which meant that they both had to deal with the fact that there were weeks that she was asleep when he was at work and he was asleep when she was in school or modeling.

It was tough, no doubt about it, but they managed to make it work anyway. After all, they say that when there's a will, there's a way.

In their case, they both had their wills, so they both found a way.

And then there's Arata.

Oh, Arata.

Chihaya had never dreamed, in a million years, that Arata had been harboring feelings for her as well. True, Arata had been her dream and her goal. She had never failed to make him her inspiration, even when they could only meet each other in tournaments and such. He had been the sole reason as to why she had pursued the dream of becoming queen. Despite of the fact that they were apart from each other, being separated by miles, he had never failed to occupy her mind.

But not in that way. While Arata may have been taking residence in her mind, it was because she had never stopped dreaming of karuta. She had come to associate karuta with Arata. He was there in front of her when she played and practiced alone, wherever a tatami mat is placed, whenever the scrape of countless cards flew to the corners of the room. But only that and not something more. She may have been an airhead, but soon she realized who the person who had always sat beside her is. While Arata had sat in front of her, serving as her goal to achieve, Taichi had stayed beside her, plucking her up from her despair when she lost her first attempt of snagging the title of Queen from Wakamiya Shinobu, pushing her forward with his support in her dream, her shock-absorber when Harada-sensei had decided to leave Shiranami society in Tsuboguchi-san's hands as he was getting too old to be handling it.

She loved them both, but she had to choose. And she knew that her feelings for Taichi ran deeper than what most people speculated. In the end, she had to hurt one. She hadn't liked the feeling, had strongly disliked it, because she knew she had broken one heart. But she also knew that not choosing between the two of them wouldn't be fair –to either of the three of them.

Taichi, with his usual understanding and intelligence, had comforted her throughout the difficult period of accepting the fact that she had to hurt the person she had always strived to reach. No one could rival his heart and the size of it. She sometimes felt that she didn't deserve to be loved by such a man.

Of course, Taichi wouldn't allow her to think of such a thing. She rarely hid anything from him, most likely because she _couldn't_, thoroughly aware with how useless it is with him knowing her inside out after staying by her side for so many years. He would take one look at her expression and guess what she was thinking right-on.

So of course, when he found out what she had been thinking, he wasn't pleased. He had reassured her that she was every bit deserving of his affections as he was of hers, but she sometimes wondered if the love she felt for him could even equal to his. She wasn't comparing, but she worried that she hadn't been giving him the attention and the time he so rightly deserved, after all.

Which led to talks of loyalty between her and her girl friends.

Once every month, she, Kana-chan and Sumire-chan would make sure to meet up, in either a café or just their own places or something, share the latest updates with each other's lives and relationships, basically what had just happened in each other's lives the past month.

Chihaya had thought that she was quite satisfied in her relationship, and that she didn't have anything to worry about, but then she didn't know that this particular meet up would turn everything upside-down –at least, for her.

"Y-You're so beautiful, Kana-senpai." Sumire-chan had said almost immediately once the three of them had met up in front of Chihaya's apartment and had settled down by her living room. By this time the three of them could be already judged as women and not as mere girls they were years ago, so they couldn't help but cringe at the glances they had received earlier from passersby –mostly from the men. "Seriously speaking."

Chihaya was boiling water for tea at the kitchen, just listening to the two talk. "Why thank you, Sumire-chan. To be complemented by one of Japan's greatest hair and make-up stylists is an honor." Kana-chan responded almost jokingly, though Chihaya wasn't sure why she could hear an awkward note in her voice.

"You look so pretty it almost feels as if something is different…" Sumire-chan trailed off. "It almost hurts to just look at you senpai. You're even more beautiful today, and you're glowing… and… OH MY KAMI-SAMA!"

Sumire-chan's sudden exclamation had jolted Chihaya from the kitchen, so much that she nearly dropped the pot of water, which, thankfully, she hadn't placed on the stove yet. She forgot to put the pot on the stove as she rushed back to the living room, seeing Sumire-chan spluttering as if she had swallowed a frog whole, her face so red she could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Sumire-chan? W-What are you…?" Chihaya trailed off, seeing the expression on Kana-chan's face. What made her wonder was why Kana-chan was also blushing so furiously, her fingers twisting with each other in agitation, her lips fighting a smile.

"D-Did you…" Sumire-chan seemed to have gotten over her shock, her eyes starting to twinkle as a mischievous grin curled around her lips. "Did you finally do it…?"

It was a long time before Kana-chan could respond, and if possible, her face got even more red she looked almost like she had swallowed a jar of chili sauce. Chihaya looked at them both back and forth, like she was watching an interesting tennis match.

"Kana-senpai!" Sumire-chan exclaimed which made the older women jump in response. "Did you finally do it with him or not? I want to know! Please!" She half-demanded, half-begged in an impatient, giggly voice.

"Do what?" She interjected as Kana-chan looked down to her fingers, which were still twisting in her lap in agitation. "Sumire-chan what are you talking about?"

Kana-chan surprised them both with an exclamation. "Y-Yes I did! W-Why, is there something wrong if we… if we finally did it?" She exclaimed, which made Sumire-chan's eyes grow bigger and she let out a squeal.

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I'm so happy for you, Kana-senpai!" She jumped up to wring her senpai's hands together in her excitement and joy as Kana-chan blushed her silence.

Chihaya had crossed her arms over her chest, more than a little confused with what the two were actually talking about. She couldn't understand what could make Sumire-chan so excited like that, and what Kana-chan was so red for. "Umm… guys?" She began uncertainly, making the two turn to look at her as if just remembering that she was still there. "A little explanation for the airhead here? What are you so happy and embarrassed about?"

Sumire-chan took one look at her and she sighed. "Right. You can't expect Chihaya-senpai to be knowledgeable with these things."

"…What?"

"Why don't you prepare the tea first, Chi-chan, and we'll talk about this later?" Kana-chan finally managed to say, as if anxious to forget the subject first before returning to it.

Chihaya stared at the two of them, and shrugged. There was probably no harm if she consented to Kana-chan's suggestion before knowing what was actually making her so embarrassed and yet… so pleased at the same time.

She didn't know what a surprise she would be in for.

* * *

><p>Chihaya found herself staring into the distance as she leaned on her chair's backrest, half-drowning out the noise around her, her co-teachers sharing stories and for some, talking about their respective classes, a few students milling around the faculty also talking with some of the instructors. She honestly didn't know how she managed to get through the day without getting into trouble, because she was so distracted.<p>

After her talk with Kana-chan and Sumire-chan… it was almost as if she had been hit on the head with a meteorite or something from outer space. It's not like she hadn't been aware of that subject, since all schools nowadays have sex education or something, but until their talk she had to admit she hadn't been giving it much thought.

There was something really wrong with her.

Chihaya didn't know why she hadn't paid much attention to it. Or maybe she _actually_ knew the reason why, but had feigned innocence and continued to fight for her passion, negating everything else in the process.

"_There's nothing wrong if you hadn't done it yet."_ Kana-chan had looked at her worriedly once she had seen the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face. _"It just meant that Mashima-buchou is happy with just the way you two are now, and that he isn't forcing you to do what you really don't want to do."_

"_So… so you did it of your own will?"_

Kanade looked almost ready to faint as she reddened fiercely once again. _"O-Of course, Chi-chan. We both love each other! And… I-I mean… Tsutomu respected me. He let me _choose _what I really want." _Kanade smiled at her, almost fondly, despite of the blush on her cheeks. _"I'm sure buchou was just being the gentleman he is. You don't have to rush into it, you know."_

Chihaya didn't know if it wasn't supposed to be her fault. She and Taichi had been dating for nearly two years now, and the fact that nothing has _really _happened between them…

There had been moments, come to think of it, that something had _nearly_ occurred between the two of them. The tension that had once filled the air between them when she accidentally caught him wearing only a pair of boxers… and how he had bonked her on the head for it when she teased him about it.

_Other women would feel awkward seeing a guy in his underwear, but you…_ He had laughed, though as oblivious as she is at the time, she didn't notice the way he had turned away from her as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Chihaya had to admit it to herself: she felt bothered. Not because her best friend had finally done it with the man she loves, but because she didn't know what to do now. Sumire-chan, still being the naughty girl she was years ago, had joked that Taichi had been holding himself back for her sake and had not been telling her anything about it since that was _just_ the way he really is, but there was a limit to everything. Eventually, he would give up.

"_S-Sumire-chan! Do you honestly expect buchou to be such an ass?" _Kana-chan had exclaimed, scandalized at their cheeky friend's mere statement. _"He's far too in love with Chi-chan to even think of doing that!"_

Sumire-chan had sighed. _"I'm not saying that he's going to cheat on her or something. But there _is _a possibility, you know."_ Her lips broke into a mischievous grin. _"He's still a man, after all. And _men… _they're susceptible to their desires. You have to admit that. Chihaya-senpai loves him, and she's finally acknowledged him, but I swear he still wants her, more than anything. And really, is it wrong of him to want her like that?"_

"_Are you saying he's… not satisfied with what we have right now?"_

"… _No. Kami-sama, no, senpai. I'm merely pointing out that Mashima-senpai is not such a saint for him not to think like that, you know. And really, the truth of the matter is, something like that is needed in a relationship. It strengthens your bond, no matter which way you look into it. I mean, admit it, Kana-senpai, you did feel _something _change when you finally did it with him, right?"_

Kanade had looked like she was about to argue at the time, but her mouth snapped shut. _"Y-Yes. I think so."_

Sumire-chan had looked at her. _"I'm not saying you _should_ do it with him now, as in right now, but… well, try to listen to your instincts. He's always thought of your feelings all the time, Chihaya-senpai, there's probably no harm if _you _pay attention to his feelings this time."_

Chihaya sighed loudly and stared up to the ceiling of the faculty room. The conversation with her girlfriends left her doubtful and confused. How should she even try to…?

"Ayase-sensei!"

She jumped a foot from her chair and turned around to look at the student who called her, and she was startled to see Tsukimiya Tora, the current President of the karuta club, standing beside her.

"T-Tsukimiya-kun? W-What…?" She asked a bit confusedly.

"I've come to get you, sensei. We have practice today, right?" The third-year student sighed as she laughed a bit awkwardly, realizing her blunder.

"Oh goodness. Silly me, I forgot! Sorry, sorry." She scratched her head and stood up to fix her things. "Just let me straighten this out, and we'll go okay?"

She sighed inwardly to herself.

_I've got to keep it together._

* * *

><p>She hardly paid attention to her students' matches, still so distracted was she, but she managed to give them a few pointers here and there. The practice only ended when she reminded them that the school was about to close, and that it wouldn't do them any good if they would all end up exhausted for the National Regional Championship.<p>

She had learned to look out for her students' welfare, so happy was she to see the relieved look on each of their faces. At least that part she was able to improve on. She wasn't as careless as she was years ago.

"Ayase-sensei… someone's here for you." One of her female students, Hino Umi, giggled behind one dainty hand as they approached the school's gates.

It was only then did she look forward, squinting her eyes against the reddish afternoon sunlight which shone on the school grounds. She recognized the tall figure standing near the gates, chatting easily with the elderly, friendly guard stationed today at the guard house. That head of mocha-brown hair… she would recognize it anywhere.

"Lucky Ayase-sensei… I do wish I had a boyfriend like that."

She could feel herself reddening as she heard the wistful wishes of her own students, but she couldn't deny the pride which flashed quickly in her chest. Add to that the fact that she was having mischievous thoughts about their relationship the entire week, and she couldn't help but go red from her neck to the roots of her hair.

"Taichi!" She called in a way of greeting, rushing forward and making him look at her direction. Her heart jumped a foot in her chest as he graced her with one of his warm smiles. "This is a surprise. You're early!"

He snorted and merely took her bag in response. "It's good to see you too." He said, making the elderly guard beside them chuckle. "I got out early. You don't like that?"

Chihaya flushed. "Of course I- you idiot!" She socked him on the arm as he laughed. "It's just that times like this are so rare…"

He took her hand in his. "Well then let me make it up to you. I have food at home. Care to join me for dinner?" He asked, not seeming to see the blush deepening in her cheeks as she couldn't help but nod. "Good. Thanks for keeping me company Masaru-jiisan, and for looking after her."

"-What are you my dad-?" She interjected indignantly as the elderly guard laughed.

"No need to thank me, Taichi-kun. You know you're both precious to me like my own kids. Do take care of her will you?"

Taichi raised a can of soda he was holding in his right hand that she hadn't noticed. "Will do."

He began dragging her off as she held onto his arm, hand still intertwined in his as he led her to the car, arguing the fact that she didn't need looking after, not noticing the ten or so pairs of eyes on them as they walked away.

Masaru-jiisan chuckled to himself once again, raising his can of soda to the pair's retreating backs. "Such a cute couple. Cheers to their relationship."

* * *

><p>"Gochisousamadeshita."<p>

Chihaya leaned back, rubbing her stomach as she stretched on the chair's backrest. "Kami-sama that was delicious. Thanks for cooking for me Taichi." Her cheeks were flushed from the wonderful food Taichi had prepared for her, and he smiled as he stood up to clean the table.

"Well I'm glad you found it to your liking, madam."

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "The way you said that kinda pisses me off." She glared at him as she stood up to help him, but was stopped when he pulled the dishes out of her reach. "Hey, you have to let me help sometimes. I'm going to get fat if you continue doing the chores on your own." She muttered under her breath complainingly as he chuckled, going for the direction of his kitchen.

"That would be better, I think. At least then I don't have to deal with men staring at you everyday you went out with me." He said in a teasing tone, making her flush.

"I- No one is staring at me!" She exclaimed indignantly as she followed him.

"Wow. It's either you're blind or you just don't care. I suddenly feel sorry for those men." He laughed when she socked him on the arm as he laid the dishes down the sink and proceeded to let the tap water run for a minute before twisting it off again.

"So you really want me to get fat just so you don't have to feel jealous because they wouldn't look at me anymore?" Chihaya crossed her arms over her chest as she glared up to him. "And what about me, then?"

Taichi looked at her, and she was suddenly startled when he turned to her direction and pressed her against the sink. "I don't mind if you get fat, Chihaya. I still love you." He brought his hands down on either side of her, allowing her no room for escape.

The way he said it made her insides melt as she met his gaze, suddenly all serious. Those amber eyes made it hard for her to think, her thoughts unable to form completely. But as he continued staring like that at her, she suddenly got impatient.

She leaned forward and closed the gap between their faces, meeting his lips somewhat timidly as she stood on her tiptoes. She just realized that she hadn't actually given him a kiss in greeting since earlier, and though she knew it was no big deal for him, she knew she ought to do it. Just as a proper girlfriend should.

His response somewhat startled her, he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, and he obliged and gave her a _proper_ kiss, somewhat sensing her hesitation. He ever so carefully brushed against her lips with his own, suddenly realizing how long he hadn't been able to see her, and just how much he actually missed her.

A moan bubbled up her throat as she felt his tongue flick out teasingly against her bottom lip, and her lips parted to give him access. Her knees nearly buckled as he slipped in easily, twirling around her tongue, exploring around her cavern, taking all the sweetness still remaining from the dessert he had bought for her earlier, - her favorite Ghana bars.

The taste of chocolate lingered around her lips and on her tongue, and he wasted no time in claiming it from her. His gentle attention on her lips became deeper and urgent, his hand coming up to brush against her hair, tilting her head back and she placed her hands against his chest to steady herself, her hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt as if her life depended on it.

_I-I missed him so much…_

When she followed his movements so readily she was surprised to have him pull back, ever so slowly, breathing ragged and heavy, eyes heated with passion and desire that she had the grace to blush. She could see herself reflected against those amber orbs of his.

They stared at each other wordlessly for a full minute, and she began counting in her head seconds more when he finally spoke.

"I missed you, Ayase." He said quietly, in a near whisper that she almost missed it, though having her excellent hearing she detected it.

"B-Baka. You think I didn't?" She stammered in response, looking down to her feet. She was rather startled when he chuckled.

"You could have just said 'I missed you too', you know." He joked complainingly, and she stuck out her tongue at him again, though her fists remained gripping his shirt.

They both jumped when they both heard the loud rumble of thunder in the distance, and she looked up in alarm. "T-That's not a good sign…"

Seconds later they heard the rain whoosh outside, and Chihaya walked towards the living room to look at the streets. She saw what could only be described as a downpour, large droplets falling mercilessly around them.

She heard him follow her. "You have to wait for it to stop. You can go watch tv here first, and I'll deal with the dishes." He said, and she nodded.

It wasn't like her to just do what he asked of her, (she was a stubborn woman after all, and likes things her own way, - she knew that was why he had loved her in the first place,) but she wanted to stay a bit longer with him, especially since moments like these to which she could have him all alone to herself were rare and few in between. Sighing to herself, she got the remote for his television mounted on the wall of his unit's living room and opened it, flipping through the channels immediately.

A few more minutes later he joined her on the couch, and she didn't protest when he shifted her position so that she was on his lap, his arms around her. Noticing her shivering from the combined cool air conditioning of his room and the weather outside, he grabbed a blanket placed on one of the couches and draped it over them.

"Or should I just turn the ac off?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"No. You won't be embracing me like this if you do." She reasoned out, cheeks flushing. If there was one thing she had always prided herself at, it was her honesty. She saw him raise an eyebrow at her, and then he chuckled.

"You and your honesty, Chihaya. That's going to be the death of me." He mumbled quietly, as he wrapped her even more comfortably in his arms.

_W-What was that supposed to mean? _She wondered quietly as she sank back against him, just relishing his comforting presence and his scent which bathed her nostrils. He had a very nice smell – something like cinnamon which made her mouth water and settle her nerves.

"Mmm… you smell so good." She voiced aloud, all but burying her face against the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply, unknowingly making every strand of hair on her boyfriend's arm stand on end.

"Yeeesh! Stop that will you, you're tickling me." He complained as she laughed, turning on his lap completely and raising her hands in a menacing gesture he knew what exactly meant. "Don't you dare, Chihaya." He said in a hiss, though his lips were stretched wide in a grin, unable to keep her enthusiasm from affecting him. "I swear you'll never make it to tomorrow without me getting my payback."

Before she could get on with her plan though, another fork of lightning flashed, and thunder rolled in one great shockwave that she cringed and sank back against his chest in surprise, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shh." He comforted her worriedly, wrapping an arm around her as she trembled against him. "It's not going to hurt you."

"I-I know… it's just that…" She trailed off, trying her best to calm down.

He understood, even without her finishing the thought. The courageous girl he had wrapped in his arms, for one ironic fact, was actually afraid of the big, bad thunder. Funny, because it wasn't like her to be afraid of something so… trivial. But then again, Chihaya was not a normal girl – she had always been a walking contradiction. She loved things which other people do not appreciate, disliked things which they could actually appreciate. It seemed comical that this overenthusiastic, adorable, energetic girl would be frightened of something as… normal as thunder, but knowing that she could be scared with something like this made her more normal in Taichi's opinion.

Silence made it's way into his living room as they just stayed like that, wrapped together under a blanket. Her body seemed to calm down in his arms, and she nuzzled against him, unconsciously pressing her body against him even more, seeking his warmth that he stiffened.

_If she keeps this up… I'm not sure if I could hold myself back._

And just as the thought flashed in his head, he quickly dismissed it. He _will _rein himself in. For her sake, he will do it.

Just as he was mentally preparing himself, she suddenly murmured a question which completely caught him off-guard.

"Taichi… h-have you always held something back from me?"

He froze, as she looked up at him with wide, unblinking doe-like auburn eyes. He was suddenly nervous, and there was an unmistakable tension in the air.

_Where had that come from?_

"H-Held something back from you? What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what she actually meant, though he had a feeling that her response would further disrupt the peaceful night.

She kept quiet, though. He couldn't understand why Chihaya was suddenly quiet, and the silence was making him jittery.

"Chihaya?" He pressed on, as she suddenly blushed ten different shades of red. Seeing her blush suddenly set his heart beating faster against his ribcage.

What on earth was making her so embarrassed and stumped like that?

She opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off with the sudden announcement which flashed in the middle of the show they were tuned in, temporarily pausing the show.

"_We are currently experiencing a thunderstorm. People are advised to stay within their homes. I repeat, people are advised to stay within their homes. Winds are expected to pick up at a speed of a hundred and seventy kilometer per hour, and possible flood alerts in areas such as Kamakura, Nerima, Mizusawa and Tomoeda have been raised…"_

They stared at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Chihaya stood awkwardly in front of the full-length mirror situated in his living room, staring somewhat nervously at herself. She was wearing one of Taichi's shirts (which was somehow loose but was completely unable to hide her figure,) and her shorts, (which for some stroke of luck she had remembered to bring earlier, intending to use it as she supervised her club's practice, but forgot to use it anyway,) which just about emphasized her legs.<p>

She was going to stay here overnight.

Oh gods. She _is _going to stay here overnight!

The thought made her incredibly nervous. She knew she was somehow treading in that area which she and the girls had talked about a week ago. A gut feeing told her she was right on the edge of stepping in that line tonight.

She clutched at her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage it felt as if it wanted to jump right out of it.

_I… I couldn't focus…_

She jumped when she heard a loud scraping noise come up behind her, and she turned to see Taichi carrying several pillows and a blanket, already in his pajama shirt and pants. She saw his eyes widen a bit at her sleeping get up, but then he cleared his throat.

"Shirt okay with you?" He asked nonchalantly, and she was somehow grateful that he was acting normal, despite of the tension she knew was making itself felt between them.

She nodded, her cheeks flushing. "Yep. T-Thanks for letting me borrow this…" She trailed off, then suddenly blurted out, "A-Are you sure you don't want me to go home instead?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he went to his couch to dump the pillows on it. "In that weather? I'm not going to allow you to step a foot outside. Just go home tomorrow instead." He said, fluffing the pillows he had dumped on the couch. "By the way, I informed your mother that you're spending the night here instead."

"Y-You did…?"

"Yup. Just to let her know where you are."

She watched his expression closely. "A-And what did she say…?"

He stopped for a minute, then shrugged. "She just said to have a good night's rest."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks to cover it in a rosy blush. She doubted that that was the only thing her mother had said, since this is the first time she would be staying over a guy's house, much less her _boyfriend's _house. But she didn't want to push him, not wanting to add to the tension already bathing the atmosphere between them.

"You take the bed, I'll take the couch. Make yourself comfortable in it. Go on, and good night." He then smiled at her. "Lights off in five minutes."

Chihaya felt that there was something wrong, or missing in their sleeping arrangements, but she decided not to dwell in it. Instead they kissed each other goodnight, too quickly, might she add, then turned to walk towards his bedroom, leaving the door open so she could still see him somewhat, tentatively lifting the covers of his bed, and slipping under it, without him in it.

As soon as she was settled down, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. She hoped to get some sleep, wishing it wouldn't be futile as the storm continued raging on outside.

She didn't see Taichi sigh as he went to flip the lights off.

_Might as well _try _to at least get some sleep…_

He dropped back to the couch as soon as he was finished setting the unit's alarm on. With the storm outside and the occasional flashes of lightning, he could make out the lump on his bed which was Chihaya, and she was turned over on her side, so her face was hidden from his view.

Thank God she didn't bother asking more regarding her mother's response to his heads-up as to where her daughter is.

_Oh please take care of her, Taichi-kun! I know she'll be fine as long as she's with you. But are you sure about this? We apologize for imposing on you._

He had assured her that everything was fine and that he didn't mind her staying over, and she thanked him once again before cutting the line off.

He heaved a sigh and dropped back into his couch. Of course he wanted to share the same bed with her, but he wasn't confident regarding his self-control. He was still a man after all, and she is his girlfriend. After two years of being with her, he had never bothered rushing her into things which she wasn't… mentally and emotionally prepared for.

He shook his head, not liking where his thoughts were leading him. Dammit. This was why he was so cautious of letting her stay here. He was always a gentleman, and he knew he _must _keep his hands to himself.

He closed his eyes tiredly. All this worrying was getting on his nerves. He had to sleep it off…

It hardly felt like hours that he had closed his eyes when he felt something move beside him. Eyes sore and somewhat groggy, a fork of lightning illuminated a head of chestnut hair and slender body next to him, and he nearly yelled in surprise, for a moment images of ghosts, poltergeists and white ladies flashing in his mind, but then she sniffed, and he recognized the figure of his girlfriend, who had curled up against him and found his chest to lean her head on, trembling a little as she did so.

"C-Chihaya…?" He asked, and she sniffed again.

"S-Sorry…. I didn't mean to wake you up… it's just that the storm's making it hard for me to sleep…" He heard her mumble somewhere against his chest. "J-Just let me sleep with you, Taichi…"

He was still drowsy, and he could feel no ounce of protest in him. They were silent for a while except for the harmony of their breathing, and he felt that he was slowly coming awake.

"Chihaya."

"Hmm…?"

He took a deep breath and sighed again. "We can't sleep here like this. You'll wake up sore in the morning."

She remained silent for a minute… and then she shook her head. "I can manage."

He ruffled her hair in the darkness. "Idiot. We can sleep on the bed together. Okay? Now let's move it."

She drowsily sat up. Knowing that she was too lazy to actually move, he picked her up easily in his arms bridal style and went for his room. He laid her down on his bed, and proceeded to gather the blankets from the couch, then stood tentatively on the edge of his bed.

Now what?

His heart was beginning to beat harder against his chest. Dammit. Chihaya was the only girl who had the unmistakable talent of making his heart race like this it was a wonder he hadn't had any heart attack.

God, he was going to sleep beside her.

He was going to sleep _with _her!

Chihaya shifted, and looked up to him, not saying anything, probably just wondering what he was doing still standing at the edge of his bed like an idiot.

"… Taichi…?"

He sighed. _I am so screwed. _"Goodnight, Chihaya." He murmured softly and finally slipped under the covers with her, to which she wasted no time in curling up against him before he could even settle comfortably. His heart went ba-dump in his chest, which he had no doubt she actually heard. He stiffened when she laid a kiss on his jaw, whispering goodnight that was lost at the sound of the raging storm.

_Now how the hell am I going to sleep?_

He wrapped an arm around her instead, silently praying that if he wouldn't be able to sleep, then at least God would take pity on her and let _her_ sleep. He closed his eyes, even knowing how futile it is with the girl he loved asleep on his bed _with_ him.

They had always fallen asleep against each other like this, but he would be fooling himself if he said that this was _not_ different out of all those times that they shared a bed, a tatami mat, or a futon together. They were together on _his_ bed, which doesn't normally happen. Despite of having girlfriends before, he never had a girl share his bed with him like this. Just sharing it now with Chihaya was proving to be the most daunting task he ever had, because it was making him use all the self-control he had stored in buckets within him.

_Mashima you moron…_

Chihaya's breathing turned shallow for a few minutes, then suddenly hitched. She then opened her eyes against the top of his chest. "Taichi…?"

"Huh?" He rasped in the darkness, suddenly startled. "I thought you're already in dreamland."

She shook her head against him, nearly tickling him with her hair. "I-I still can't sleep."

He breathed deeply out. "That makes two of us."

They fell silent for a few minutes again. Chihaya's hands curled against the fabric of his shirt as she remembered the question she was about to ask earlier. This seemed to be a good time to ask him regarding it, because it was bothering her since a week ago, but she didn't know how he was going to react to it.

"Ne, Taichi…?"

"Hmm?"

She steeled herself at the question, though she could feel her cheeks start to burn mercilessly. "I-I was about to ask this earlier, and I was curious… c-can you answer me honestly?"

The change of her tone, the trepidation and the way she sounded so embarrassed suddenly alerted him and made the drowsiness completely disappear. "Uh… yes?"

_Why in the world does she sound so awkward?_

She took a deep breath, and forced herself to grit the words out. "H-Have you ever… slept with anyone before?"

The question hung in the air like a bomb that had just been dropped out of nowhere. She felt him freeze, obviously caught off-guard, and she hurried to explain. "Don't get me wrong, I was just curious… by 'sleep with anyone' I meant… er, you know…" She trailed off , each word she was saying making her cheeks redder than what was normal.

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean." He responded in a quiet and calm tone, more silent minutes ticking by as she waited for his answer.

Then she suddenly felt him shake against her and she was about to ask why when she heard him chuckle.

"T-Taichi…?"

His chuckles turned to laughter. "Sorry. I just never thought this day would come." He huffed somewhere above her head. His reaction was strange, even to him as well, but he thought, that somehow, Chihaya had _finally_ grown up. Though the question was making him embarrassed, he felt strangely relieved that she was willing to talk with him like this, and that he didn't have to be the one to open it up to her.

"Nope, I haven't." He finally said, tone sounding serious as he merely tightened his arms around her.

The answer surprised her. "R-Really?" Disbelief colored her tone. "But you've had girlfriends before…"

"Just because I've had girlfriends doesn't mean I throw them on the bed with me all the time." He said patiently, silently praying that now that they were actually talking about this, he wouldn't feel his body react. Impossible, but he could still try. "I was far too… focused on my work that I haven't even bothered inviting them here."

Chihaya felt amazed. So this was the reason why despite of having a new girlfriend nearly after three months or so, his relationships never lasted long and died almost a natural, stagnant death. He was never a flirt, she knew that, and was a loyal, caring man, but she had always wondered as to why he never had a long-term relationship. He had never cheated, never lied to any of them, but for a reason unknown to them then, women seemed to just find something off with him and would leave him before you could even say 'karuta'.

"… I see." She murmured quietly, face still so warm she knew he could feel it through his shirt.

"Why are you asking about this now, Chihaya?"

He tilted her chin up to meet his bright amber eyes in the darkness, knowing that he wanted to see her expression. She blanched, not knowing how to exactly answer his question.

"Chihaya."

"They… the girls said… that… that it was normal for couples to do it." She mumbled embarrassedly, cheeks so red now. "It could help… strengthen a relationship."

Silence filled the space between them again, before she heard him sigh. "Yes that's true. Lovemaking is a natural way to strengthen a bond between two lovers." He was wondering why he was even explaining it to her. He felt like he was adding fuel to the fire that was beginning to course through him.

Chihaya forced herself to grit out her next statement, which had him totally caught off-guard. "Then… Then why are we… why aren't we doing it?"

Taichi looked at her, eyes wide and disbelieving. Did she just ask him to…? "What are you saying, Chihaya?"

She met his eyes directly. "It was normal to have something like that in a relationship, but they… they told me that you've been holding yourself back from this. Why? Was it because you think that you'll be forcing me into something I don't want?"

"Chihaya…"

"But I love you, Taichi." She said, cutting off whatever he wanted to say, reaching a hand up to cup his left cheek. "Do you honestly think I'll be a kid forever…?" she added, pouting childishly. "I want you as well. All of you."

His amber eyes darkened, and she felt a shiver run down her spine as he met her gaze evenly. "Are you giving me permission, Chihaya?" He muttered in a deathly low voice which made more shivers crawl down her spine.

In answer, she shifted as she pressed herself against him, lips inches from his own. "What do you think?" She whispered, despite of the blush staining her cheeks, in a low, sultry tone. "I'm already yours. What's stopping you?"

She squeaked as he suddenly shifted so fast that she found herself pressed on the bed under him with him hovering over her. "Chihaya." He murmured, and she was startled to hear his tone pleading. "If we do this right now, there's no turning back. I promised your mom I will take care of you, and I don't want to do something that will break that promise. You can still turn back, while I'm still at my wit's end." He said, lips an inch away from hers.

She heard Kana-chan's statement resonate in her mind.

_He let me choose what I really want._

So this is what she meant.

_We loved each other._

They had come full circle tonight. She was surprised at herself for having unintentionally seduced Taichi, but she knew she wanted him more than anything else, and it was clear to her that the feeling was mutual. What were they waiting for then?

"I want you, Taichi." She whispered, stroking the side of his face, eyes posing a silent question at him.

In answer to her silent question, he lowered his head and kissed her softly on her lips. The fact that he was kissing her back, that he wanted this too, that he had waited for this for so _long_ ignited a fire in her which she didn't know even existed in her.

They kissed slowly at first, allowing Chihaya time to feel him carefully. Soon his tongue flicked out against her bottom lip, silently asking for permission, and she readily gave him access again. He made a small sound of appreciation, and proceeded to taste her even more so than he did earlier, making her moan softly in his mouth, reaching up to tangle her fingers against his hair, pulling him more against her as if wanting to permanently fuse their bodies together.

This time Taichi allowed himself to explore, his hand sliding down her side before resting on her upper thigh. When she made no noise of protest, he slowly moved his hand over her hip, fingers leaving a blazing trail of heat across her skin, past her stomach, before he gently cupped her right breast through her shirt. Chihaya gasped against him, surprised at the newly pleasant sensations he was making her experience. As she continued to kiss him, he assumed he was still okay and moved his hand, massaging her gently. Chihaya squeaked demurely, the sound like music to his ears, and she squirmed against him, inadvertently brushing her hips against his growing arousal that he groaned in surprise, reflexively grinding his hips into hers before he broke off their kiss, trying to catch his breath.

"Chihaya…" He met her eyes, as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, breathing heavy and ragged, cheeks flushed and lips starting to be swollen. "Are you really sure about this…?" He couldn't help but ask again, knowing that this was her first time. Hell, this was their first time together. He didn't want to push her when she wasn't ready…

"Taichi." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly to glare at him. Deep down inside she was nervous, but there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this. It may had just been lurking under the surface and had been buried with her love for karuta, but ever since they had that girl talk, she realized she was capable of feeling such kind of desire for him. "I want you. I'm ready to take this to the next level. I don't want to keep you waiting, because I love you. And because I do, I just want to make it clear that I'm not doing this for _your _sake. Now the question is: are _you_ ready?"

He stared at her, trying to detect if she was lying or forcing herself. Her last two statements answered the question he had yet to ask, and he searched for any sign of forced emotion in her eyes, but there was only love and determination in her auburn ones.

_She really is ready then._

In answer to her question, he lowered his head once more and brought his lips to hers in an insistent and fiery kiss, nearly startling her with his sudden movement, but she responded all-too-willingly to him. Looking her in the eyes, his hand moved again and found the bottom of her shirt as he shifted, pressing molten kisses down the column of her neck until he reached her collarbone. Chihaya's hands went back to his hair as his fingers flitted past her ribs, his thumb reaching the sensitive underside of her left breast and she stilled, closing her eyes and moaning softly as his hand caressed her so gently, sending goosebumps dancing across her bare skin.

Meeting his eyes, she looked at him wordlessly, and with that simple gesture he understood. He sat back from her as he took the hem of her shirt and she sat up, allowing him to pull the shirt over her head, exposing her upper body to him. Even though the storm seemed to have relented outside, a fork of lightning still flashed, allowing him to still see her clearly despite of the dark.

There were no words which could be used to describe her right now. She hadn't been wearing any bra, allowing his eyes to wander freely on her now-exposed chest, and he couldn't bring himself to form any words.

He had always imagined her naked in his arms, if he had to admit it. He was still a man, after all, no matter how many times he had held himself back and reined himself in. But nothing had prepared him for a sight like this.

Chihaya could feel the blood already rushing to her cheeks to cover it in a rosy blush, wondering why he hadn't said anything in a span of three minutes. It made her self-conscious, and as the silence continued, his heated staring caused her confidence to waver, and she pulled her hands up to cover herself. Before she could do so, however, his hands caught hers in his, shifting his grip to bring down her arms against her sides.

"No, don't." He said, his tone soothing and tender. "Don't be embarrassed." He leaned forward, kissing her softly. "You're beautiful, Chihaya."

Smiling radiantly, she then took the hem of his shirt this time, and knowing what she wanted to do, he allowed her to pull his shirt up and over him, discarding it to the side as what he had done earlier to her shirt. And before he could even do anything, she reached for him and embraced him, making him gasp at the sensation of skin-to-skin, her nipples brushing against his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled against him. "You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"I've got a few more ideas." He responded in a sultry tone, gently pushing her back into the bed. She was about to say something but her thoughts completely dissipated into thin air when his hand found her breast again, and she couldn't help the moans escaping her throat as his fingers moved in slow circles around the hardened peaks of her breasts. She inhaled sharply as he playfully pinched her nipples – though he was being playfully rough with them, it felt absolutely wonderful.

He continued squeezing and massaging, pinching and playing with her, and when she thought it couldn't possibly get any better, he leaned down and bathed her collarbone in hungry nips and bites, kissing down the valley of her chest and ever so softly kissing the rosy peak of one of her breasts, before taking on one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. Chihaya squeaked in surprise, but the sound quickly melted into moans of pleasure as he swirled his tongue over her, using his tongue to rotate it into slow circles, using his other hand to massage her other breast.

"T-Taichi…" Chihaya gasped out breathlessly, gripping his hair tightly as his attentions brought forth an overwhelming need for_ something,_ every touch from him making something within her coil tighter, sending flashes of heat to a place she could only describe as her center. She couldn't stop herself from arching up to meet him, pushing herself even more against his hand and his mouth.

She kept her eyes on him as he switched sides, working his mouth over her as his other hand crept down and danced over the waistband of her shorts. He trailed his hand slowly, almost teasingly over the thin fabric before pressing his hand firmly against her center. Chihaya inhaled sharply, breathing heavily as he slipped a finger beneath her shorts and panties, probing her dripping flesh, pressing against her sensitive skin as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, finding that spot effortlessly that seemed to drive all women crazy.

Her reaction was electric; her lips disconnected from his and her back arched, lips open in a half-scream. Chihaya abruptly pulled him by his hair, finding herself lost in his touches and kisses, needing an outlet for her building emotions. She couldn't understand how, but he knew what he was doing. Every part of her being felt wanted as he devoted attention to her entire body, finding places she never even knew about. She kissed him senselessly as he increased his attentions, hearing her moaning his name out loud, almost pleadingly to him.

She wanted him. There was no doubt in her now. She wanted _all _of him.

"Taichi… W-Whatever you're doing… k-keep doing it…" She moaned as he began to move his index finger in slow circles. She could feel every single muscle in her body tense up, quivering in an anticipation of release, which increased when he slipped a finger inside her. Chihaya let out a broken sound of pleasure as her kisses increased in fervor. He took this as a good sign, adding a second finger as he pressed against her nub with his thumb. She whimpered against his lips before pulling away suddenly and burying her face against his neck.

"Chihaya…" He murmured silently, reflexively slowing his movements, trying to angle his head to see her face. She scraped her nails against his back, almost painfully, crying out wordlessly in protest.

"Don't stop, please, Taichi…" she murmured, pressing needy kisses on his jawline as he redoubled his efforts, increasing the tempo of his thumb. After a few moments, he suddenly felt Chihaya's inner walls clench around his fingers and she let out a soft cry, pressing her forehead into his collarbone. Taichi continued his ministrations until her grip suddenly slackened, and her head dropped back onto the pillows. He pulled away from her, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily, lying boneless against the covers. He watched her try to regain her breath, his gaze lingering on her swollen lips as she breathed in and out.

After another minute her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks covered in a lovely flush, meeting his anxious gaze. She smiled languidly and reached up a hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Taichi…" She breathed as she sat up and gave him a kiss, "That was… wow." She finally continued with a small blush.

He took her hands into his gently. "I'm relieved." He said simply, gazing at her with warmth. "I-" He stopped abruptly when one of her hands came up and stroked his chest, running her hands over him, marveling at the lean muscles, before raking downwards towards his abdomen and tugging gently at the ties of his pants. "C-Chihaya…"

She looked up to him, cheeks flushing a fiery red as she met his amber eyes. "I-I want to… I want to touch you, Taichi." She gritted out embarrassedly, but her words were determined.

He stared at her wordlessly for a minute, as if gauging if she really wanted to. In response, he grasped her hand which was fumbling with the ties. "I'm yours, Chihaya. All of me." He slid her hand further down, brushing it against the bulge in his pants. "You can do whatever-" He broke off in a sharp gasp when she moved her hand tentatively on her own, "you want," he finished, letting go of her and leaning his weight on his hands.

"You're sure?" She clarified as her curiosity rapidly grew, gently sliding her hand over him, watching in fascination as Taichi rolled his head back, letting out a groan.

"Positive." He replied emphatically, gaze refocusing on her hands as she hesitantly gripped him through the fabric. Taichi's breath came out in a huff as she moved her hand slowly, teasing him with the rough friction from the cloth.

She raised an eyebrow, now more intrigued than ever. "A-Am I doing this right?" She asked shyly, not having the slightest idea after all, if she was doing it correctly.

He nodded. "Definitely." He mumbled, a light blush darkening his skin.

She met his eyes, seeing his eyes darken with desire and passion by the minute. Suddenly realizing that he probably needed more, she swallowed down her anxiety and slipped her hand inside his pants.

And then his hands were gripping hers again. "Chihaya… if you do this I might not be able to hold myself back," he said, impassioned amber gaze boring into hers.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't want you to hold yourself back." She then pouted at him. "Now help me get your pants off."

Watching her expression carefully, he finally chuckled at her impatience when he didn't find any ounce of forced confidence in her. Using his body, he switched their positions so that he was on the bottom, untied his pants and she helped him slide them down his legs along with his boxers, leaving nothing more to the imagination, curious to see in detail what she was doing to him that brought him so much pleasure. After dropping his clothes on the floor and finally having him fully naked, Chihaya was able to get a good look at him.

At this point, her blush seemed to be permanently affixed to her cheeks as she stared at his arousal, now feeling her inexperience more acutely than before. Seeing her worried gaze, he reached up a hand to stroke her hair.

"Chihaya… you don't have to-" He broke off, utterly losing his capability to complete a statement when she abruptly returned her hands to him, gripping him tightly and stroking his soft skin. His hand on her hair dropped to her shoulder as she tentatively moved her hand up and down, unsure. She wanted to please him, but she was not entirely sure how.

Lacking experience had never made her this embarrassed.

Seeing her uncertainty, he stroked her cheek before speaking, "Here, like this." He sat up as he wrapped his own hand around hers, encompassing his length, and began gently applying pressure, teaching her all the right places to touch.

"Ah, yes…. That's it…." He practically growled, voice going husky as she took over, applying more pressure, gently squeezing his entire length. Tentatively, her other hand raked back to his chest, and just as he had done so earlier for her, she stroked his nipple, pinching it ever so carefully and he groaned a breath out, the simple action causing him to harden even more under her hands that she felt secretly euphoric, realizing that she was the cause of his arousal. When she had worked her way down the base, she hesitated for real.

"C-Can I touch them?" She asked, fingers brushing ever so lightly over his testicles.

"Please." He gritted out, unable to form a complete sentence and force any more words than that out. Taking them in her hands, she gently massaged them causing him to shudder, breathing raspy as he tried to desperately get enough air.

"Good?" She asked shyly, holding him more firmly as she focused on his eyes, nearly flinching when she saw the pronounced desire and lust mingling in it.

He leaned forward and dropped his face on her shoulder, placing molten kisses on it. "Hnnn…" was all he managed to say as her strokes increased in rhythm, his hands tightening their grip when she found her fingers at the tip, and she gently stroked the sensitive skin. His body jerked, and he let out a tortured groan.

He reached down and pulled her hands away from him, enfolding them in his. Chihaya met his lust-filled gaze, confused as to why he stopped her. "Taichi?"

"That's enough for now." He murmured huskily, bringing her hand to his lips. "I will ask you again, Chihaya. Do you want to keep going?"

She met his eyes, knowing that he wanted to be fully sure that she was doing it because she wanted him, not because she was doing it for his sake. "I do." She responded carefully, making her tone clear. "And you?"

Taichi stared at her for a minute longer, his eyes conveying the infinite love that had always been there ever since they were kids. "And I do as well."

Fully understanding what will happen next, Chihaya laid back down with him as she wriggled out of her shorts and panties, meeting his lips as he kissed her and helped her remove the last piece of cloth on her body. Finally divested of all clothing, Chihaya watched Taichi stare at her openly, and she couldn't resist the urge to blush.

Taichi watched her in admiration. Truly, she was exceptional. One would be surprised that the woman who loved karuta so much and ate chocolate at every possible opportunity hid even more breathtaking beauty underneath. He knew that she was beautiful without a doubt, but this…

She was different.

"You really are beautiful, love."

She felt her insides go warm and fuzzy as he stroked her hair and laid a kiss on her forehead, as he now hovered above her.

Before she could respond though, he reached down, aligning himself with her entrance before pushing partially inside her. He resisted the urge to go any further, making eye contact with her once more. "Are you ready?" He asked, taking her hand into his.

Chihaya was unable to suppress a pang of nervousness, but nodded resolutely. "Yes. Go on, Taichi." She squeezed his hand tightly as she said the words.

"I love you, Chihaya." He murmured, sweeping her hair from her forehead, and she gazed at him confidently.

"I love you too." She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he shifted carefully.

Thinking that it was probably best to get through the painful part as quickly as possible, he leaned down to kiss her squarely on the lips and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside her, making the both of them moan as they finally became one, but not before Chihaya had let out a squeak of pain against his lips, unused to the sudden and new sensation of being filled. She gripped his hand and shoulder tightly, nails digging slightly into his skin. Taichi gently stroked her hip with his free hand, placing apologetic kisses on her neck as he waited for her to get used to him. He also distracted himself with these caresses, using every ounce of his will to stay still even while his every instinct was screaming at him to move his hips and ravage her completely.

"I'm sorry." He apologized after a moment, kissing away a stray strand of tear that had fallen unbidden down her cheek. "How is it?"

"Not as… bad," Chihaya said thoughtfully, gradually loosening her death grip on his shoulder and hand. "How about you?"

Taichi's expression changed into a wry grin. "Honestly? It's taking everything out of me not to move right now."

Chihaya kissed his jaw. "That good, huh?" She teased knowingly, reaching up to wipe a trickle of sweat from his brow. "You can move now, Taichi."

His eyebrow raised at her. "I can wait, Chihaya. You don't have to act tough-"

He broke off in a ragged moan when she suddenly moved her hips forward and back in a smooth stroke, her smile holding no evidence of pain and discomfort. "It's better."

Taichi closed his eyes at the indescribable sensations that rocketed through him when she moved like that. "Chihaya you can't be better already-" He gasped as she shifted again, determinedly wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in.

"I said, it's better." She said, tone clearer this time, as she did it again.

In response, Taichi gripped the sheets to gain leverage above her, unable to protest anymore. He moved his hips, setting his pace to a slow, gentle rhythm. After a few moments, Chihaya wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes; with each movement of Taichi's hips it really was getting better. A _lot_ better, actually. As a matter of fact…

"T-Taichi…" She whispered as he looked at her, kissing him senselessly as she found herself lost in a new wave of pleasure and sensation. God, why had she only asked him to do this _now_? "T-That feels so good…"

He chuckled as he leaned down once more to kiss one of her breasts, and she arched up against him, moaning in pleasure and unintentionally changing the angle of their hips that he groaned at the delicious sensation that accompanied it. He teased her right breast with his mouth, placing kisses all around it, keeping away from the rosy peak. She gripped his hair more tightly than ever, crying out in protest. Smirking to himself, when he felt she was ready, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it like a newborn baby.

He was rewarded with a loud moan which sounded like music to his ears, both of her hands gripping his hair now as she bit down her scream. "T-Taichi… that was so… g-good…" She gasped out, as she met his hips with each thrust.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He asked passionately, and she met his eyes head-on.

"Please." She murmured, with a new lustful glint in her auburn irises.

He smiled, almost teasingly. "Can do." His words were full of promise, as his thrusts became harder and rougher. He was true to his word, increasing his pace to the point where she could no longer keep up with him. Instead, she held him close, eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the unbelievable pleasure he was giving her at the moment.

"_Taichi_," Chihaya moaned, pleading wordlessly with him to push a little more, to send them careening over the edge together. In response, Taichi shifted his position, pressing her knee closer to her shoulder so that his thrusts abruptly changed in angle. Chihaya cried out in pleasant surprise as it brought another pleasant wave of sensations and she clutched at his shoulder as their moans mingled together, sounding like heated songs in the dark. She was repeating his name over and over like a mantra, her legs enveloping him with such grip Taichi made up his mind in that moment that she was made just for him.

He could feel her walls beginning to clamp down on him, and when he knew she was ready, he reached down to her center and stroked that spot of hers with an index finger, pressing her nub.

Chihaya cried his name out as her walls clenched down on him, her release overwhelming her, his comforting presence preventing her from becoming utterly lost in sensation. And then feeling the added pressure from Chihaya's climax, Taichi was unable to hold back any longer and moaned her name out, his body clenching and unclenching as he rode his release out, spending himself inside her. Soon after, his arms would no longer support him, and he collapsed, pressing Chihaya into the bed. She took comfort with his proximity, brushing a hand through his tresses and placing a kiss on his forehead. He rolled over to his side, not wanting to squish her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching her eyes for any sign of pain or regret.

Chihaya smiled, rolling onto her side as well so she could curl up against him. "Better than alright, actually. It was… wonderful." She winked at him playfully, making him chuckle as he tightened his arms around her.

"Well, I'm glad you found it to your liking." He teased back, and she pinched him on the arm lightly, earning a complaint of pain from him that she laughed and kissed him on the cheek as a peace offering.

"There's one thing bothering me though."

"What was it?"

She placed her chin on her hand, using his chest for support as she looked at him. "You said you've never done this with anyone before…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed again.

Taichi stared at her for a minute longer before chuckling. "And you're wondering how I knew how to do all that?"

When she didn't respond, he chuckled even more. "I do read and watch, you know. And besides… I've had plenty of time to imagine doing it with you." He teasingly told her that she reddened pleasantly, unable to stop herself from feeling flattered.

"Perv." She muttered, but with no real meaning behind the words, making him snort.

"Oh you like it." He responded knowingly, winking at her.

Chihaya glared at him, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't. Instead, deciding to let it go for once, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Taichi." She whispered, making him turn to her and tilt her chin in response, laying another soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you more." He responded quietly as he tucked them in under the blanket, and she snuggled against him.

A few minutes later, he joked: "Well at least now I've given you something else to remember in a storm."

Her response was a bonk on his head as he laughed, and she sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever god is listening for giving her this man who loved her with every inch of his soul.

And who she loved with every fiber of her being.

~Owari~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake<em>**:

Kana-chan and Sumire-chan stared on in amazement as a lovely Chihaya invited them to have coffee this Saturday.

"Something is different with you, senpai." Sumire-chan said, almost suspiciously as she stared at the reigning Queen for almost five minutes now.

Chihaya shrugged, just smiling at them. "Are these your orders? Okay, I'll get it then."

Kana-chan and Sumire-chan exchanged looks as she stood up and approached the counter, smiling to herself all the way. "What do you think, Kana-senpai?" Sumire asked, her eyes still on Chihaya.

Kanade shrugged as well. "She looks normal to me. Painfully more beautiful than the usual, but normal."

And that was when Sumire-chan realized it.

"Oh my God-mpppf!" She protested as Kana-chan covered her mouth with a hand, trying to prevent her from creating a scandal in the café.

Chihaya merely smiled to herself, and fished out her phone from her pocket when she felt it vibrate. She swiped the screen to read the message.

_Hmmm. Dinner at your place? That sounds good. I'll bring dvds. Will be there soon, two hours, tops._

She grinned to herself, stopping herself from rubbing her hands gleefully which will make her look like she was up to no good.

_Now what should I wear…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It took five days to write this monster. Five. Freaking. Days. Can you imagine? Ugh!<strong>_

_**A little note to add:**_

_**I don't understand what people are freaking out about Taichi kissing Chihaya during his confession in Chp 138 of the manga (spoiler warning, for those who haven't sneaked a peek on Chp 138 yet,). Frankly, I think he did because he was desperate to have Chihaya understand how deep his love for her ran, not because he was still a coward. Being cowardly is out of the question, because he told her everything that she needed to know, from stealing Arata's glasses to his feelings for her since their childhood. It doesn't seem right for people to freak out so strongly regarding the kiss, because it was a rare action even from Taichi himself. I don't think that simple gesture meant that he hadn't changed, because he had always tried, fought tooth and nail, to have a place in the world of karuta, and a place in Chihaya's heart. It's not fair that we can judge him with something like that with a simple action supposed to convey his love and feelings for her. Just because he did it, it doesn't mean that he had gone back to the bratty kid he used to be.**_

_**Whew, okay so that felt good getting it off my chest. Sorry for the rant, I just can't help it. Honestly, I'm losing my mind just trying to think how Chihaya will respond. What should she do now?**_

_**I can only hope she'll make the right choice, (ie. Acknowledging Taichi and his feelings for once.)**_

_**And before I leave you guys, I also wanted to declare to everyone that I am a fan of Ravenanne's doujinshi. I have finally seen it, and I **_**LOVE**_** her works! I finally had the time to find her tumblr account and I have to say, that was what inspired me to finish this fic! So kawaii! Haha. I wish she'll send me one of her works as a gift. Haha, pretty please? Thank you!**_

_**Okay, so after all that fangirling with the longest Author's note I made, please let me know how I did with this fic. Liked it? Weirded out? Please leave a review. Thanks, beloved readers, and see you in the next one!**_


End file.
